


We Can Do It Better

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: RP Verse Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Angel Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Multi, RP verse fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: Dean dies which is bad enough. But when his body vanishes from the Bunker it's about the last straw for Sam. Having been carrying secrets of his own since Gadreel was kicked out of his body, Sam is determined to find Dean no matter what he has to do. He certainly doesn't expect to find his brother shacking up with a blast from their past. And he's just done enough that when his newly demonic brother has a proposition for him... he's willing to consider it.After all, he's not themanhe once was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Sam being an angel can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2134041). This was originally written for a VERY short lived RP verse for my angel Sam. But the story's solid and I like it so I figured I would post it here.
> 
> Originally posted on my archived blog shemueloftheirinim on tumblr.

_And no matter the weather, we can do it better_   
_You and me together, forever and ever_   
_We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing_

P!nk : "Just Like Fire" - Alice Through the Looking Glass: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack

 

It didn’t really matter how many times he saw Dean die (and honestly the fact that is a thought he can have just says something about how fucked up the lives of the Winchesters are) it never hurts any less. He can remember a month of Tuesdays where he watched his brother die in just about every way imaginable, could remember when the Hell hounds came for him. But this time… it was the last straw.

He brought Dean’s body back to the Bunker, and as he sat drinking too much whiskey too fast he considered all of his options. All the roads they’d both traveled before. All the times they’d managed to cheat Death. And had a glimmer of an idea. But it wasn’t until his body disappeared with a note left behind that Sam decided to say fuck it to everything they’d tried before and decided to do something different.

He hadn’t told Dean about the memories unlocked and cascading through his brain since Gadreel vacated and Cas had healed him. They’d had too many things to handle, too many things to take care of. There had been anger and betrayal and trying to find a way back to common ground. There had been Abaddon and the Mark. And finally trying to figure out how to stop Metatron. So there hadn’t exactly been time for caring and sharing. But with his brother MIA (and how, exactly had that come about anyway?) and at the end of his rope Sam made a choice.

It took a little time to figure out where to look, but he remembered how they’d tracked Anna’s Grace. Seemed to him he could use the same method. And he did. He hadn’t been sure what to expect when he found it. After all, when Anna had reclaimed her Grace (and she was the only angel who’d fallen, been reborn as a human and then became an angel again he had met to _his_ knowledge) she’d  lost the human body she’d been born into. Never had quite figured how she’d gotten it back, but Sam figured if it could be done he could figure it.

He hadn’t expected what had actually happened.

For whatever reason his Grace merged with his human soul, entwined within him. Which anchored him to his body (which didn’t go boom. One less problem to solve) in a way no angel he knew of. Except perhaps Castiel. And that was completely different. He didn’t much care for the specifics. He’d taken a gamble and it had worked. Step one down. Now for step two. Find Dean.

That wasn’t much easier. Dean could still manage to not be found when he didn’t want to be found, so it took Sam a while to track him down. Still hurt he’d been left behind and still pissed under it all. The anger, which he’d spent a lot of time working to keep in a box, had been something quietly building through the years. Added to his angelic past he was learning a much more significant definition to ‘righteous indignation’. He had always been capable of single minded focus when he needed to be. He took it to a new level now.

Quite a few angels and demons learned fairly quickly that an angelic Winchester on a mission was the last thing they wanted to encounter. And he generally was.

Sam wasn’t prepared for what he found when he did finally track his brother down. Still frequenting the kind of crappy rundown motels they’d spent most of their lives in across the country, he wasn’t exactly subtle when he’d practically broken down the door. And had to do a double take. Because finding Dean cozied up to Ruby was about the last thing he’d expected. It hit him like a punch to the gut and all he could do for a moment or two was stare, not even caring they were both naked as sin and clearly doing more than keeping each other warm.

Dean, for his part, didn’t seem terribly surprised to see Sam, though an eyebrow arched sardonically as he smirked at his brother, taking in the angelic aura Sam was making no effort to tamp down.

“Little brother’s got some juice. Been keepin’ secrets, Sammy? Naughty boy.” The tone was mocking, almost provocative, and an unvoiced accusation flitted through his eyes.

Ruby’s eyes flicked between the two brothers, though she made no move to either cover up or move away from Dean. She finally shifted closer to Dean to appraise Sam, head cocked and eyes wary. Dean’s arm slid around her waist even as he continued the stare down with Sam, fingers stroking over her bare hip.

Sam wavered. He’d come to find **Dean**. But it certainly looked to him like Dean had found _other_ company. And how the fuck was Ruby even alive? He broke the stare down with Dean to study her, fingers at his side curling into fists and the question burning in his gaze.

Ruby shrugged. “Blood spell. Witch. You don’t think I was actually gonna take the _chance_ I would just walk away from that shit did you? Really, Sam? You, of all people, should know better.”

A muscle in his jaw worked as the questioning look shifted to a glare, eyes flicking back to Dean. He’d always been sensitive to demons before. Even moreso after getting hooked on demon blood. With the addition of the enhanced angelic senses he couldn’t miss what he’d only been suspecting until he burst through the door.

It wasn’t just that the Mark had revived his brother. His brother was now a demon. Definitely a Knight, from what Sam could pick up even from across the room. And if he hadn’t found him with Ruby he wouldn’t have cared one damn bit. Actually, even finding him with Ruby he didn’t care about the demon part. But he was deeply wounded. He turned and kicked the door shut, figuring however this conversation went, an audience wasn’t something they needed. And when he turned back to gaze at Dean and Ruby he’d managed to stow the hurt if not the anger burning under his skin.

Dean leaned his head towards Ruby. “I win," he said softly. "Pissed trumped hurt. Gonna have to pay up.” Ruby grinned a bit, though she was keeping her eyes firmly on Sam. The younger Winchester had always been volatile and dangerous, she’d seen it first hand. And that was when he was human and had a moral compass. Add the angel bit into the mix? As well as finding her with Dean? She was pretty sure if Sam decided to get his smite on she’d be the first casualty and she wasn’t keen to experience death again.

Dean straightened up, leaning casually against the headboard as Sam slowly stalked closer. Made no move to cover up and in fact, the smirk widened. “C’mon, Sammy, don’t you even wanna talk? Looks like I’m not the only one who got an upgrade.” For all the smirk didn’t falter something flickered in Dean’s eyes. A combination of interest and speculation. "Especially since I could be wrong but there ain't nobody else on board but you."

“You left. With a stupid _note_ , Dean. Really? And then I find you with _her_? And you wanna **talk**?” His eyes flashed angrily but nothing could disguise the hurt in him even through the scathing tone. He came to a stop at the foot of the bed, hands still curled into fists at his side.

Dean shrugged carelessly, though his eyes narrowed. “Made sense at the time. Came across Ruby by accident. But I know you, Sammy. Knew you’d find me. Eventually. Didn’t expect you’d leave a trail behind you though.” He _tsked_ and shook his head. “Shame on you. Think you’ve dropped more bodies than I have.”

Sam didn’t even flinch. Yeah, he’d left a trail. Figured he was evening the score at this point. And he'd needed a way to vent the temper. He wasn't even sorry. His eyes flicked to Ruby and he growled softly. “And you…”

Ruby didn’t much like the growl. Didn’t much like she couldn’t tell where Sam’s head was. And no matter what she and Dean had discussed, she couldn’t deny she was wary as hell to have Sam this close and apparently angeled up. Although there was also a subtle thrill deep down. There was just something about Sam standing there as he was now that reminded Ruby rather forcefully of some of the more intimate moments they’d shared. Teased at possibilities. Sam had been fun as well as a job for her before. He wasn't a job now and Ruby always had loved a challenge.

“Hey, Dean found _me_ , thanks. I didn’t come lookin’. Didn’t want to relive the experience of a knife in the gut.” Which was true as far as it went.

Sam looked to Dean who shrugged again, looking entirely unapologetic as he stood up, leaving Ruby on the bed and eased over to Sam. “Like I said, little bro, knew you’d find me. Eventually. But since I’m not the only one who’s changed, I think some explanations would be good.” He came to a stop far inside Sam’s personal space, not a shred of fear in his eyes as he settled a hand on Sam’s hip. “Or did you come all this way just to turn around, tuck tail and run?”

Sam froze when Dean’s hand settled on his hip, nostrils flaring as his breath sped up. He gazed down at Dean, a flicker of his Grace glowing behind hazel-green as he tried to decide whether to stay still or move away. In the end he didn’t move, though the muscle in his jaw jumped again. Dean gave him a slow wicked grin, feeling his gut jump at that flare in Sam’s eyes. Not that he hadn’t always been game to get all up in Sammy’s business, but something about sensing his Grace like this was all kinds of hot. He blinked back, his eyes flicking to black as he held Sam’s gaze.

“So, you know what the Mark did to me, Sammy. But I gotta admit, I’m hurt. You never said _anything_ about having something in common with the God squad. How long you been holding out on me?”

The barest flicker of guilt through Sam’s eyes registered. A glance to Ruby and then back to Dean. Unwillingly he muttered, “Since Gadreel vacated.”

“Huh.” Dean blinked and his eyes flicked back to the green Sam knew so well. “Makes this whole thing a lot more interestin’ then. Don’t it, Kitten?” Dean looked over his shoulder to Ruby who was watching them both appreciatively, not bothering to hide the lust in her brown eyes. The boys singly were a sight to take in. Together with hardly space between them? It was practically a wet dream come to life.

“Depends.” She looks at Sam. “You gonna play or you gonna try and stop us?” Although she was betting Sam would at least hear them out. She couldn’t recall the younger Winchester ever dropping bodies like they had heard he was doing now, no matter the reason. It was a big sign he wasn’t playing by the usual rules.

“ _Us_?” Sam did attempt to step back then, wounded jealousy flaring in him. Dean wouldn’t let him move away, though, fingers clamping down firmly on his hip and pressing a little closer.

“Easy, Tiger. Before you get your wings all knotted you should listen. Wasn’t sure at first you’d be game but… I’m gonna go out on a limb here and assume you’ve kinda gone off the res. Dunno if that’s because you’ve gained a halo or just finally had enough… either way, I’m thinkin’ you might be interested.”

Sam was still struggling with the _us_ , anger swirling hot and fierce under the confused and wounded jealousy percolating through him. “Doesn’t look like you need _me_ much. Got a new partner in crime. Isn't three a crowd?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Would you stow it for a minute and just listen? Might learn you’re jumpin’ the gun.” Because while Dean hadn’t talked exclusively about Sam he had mentioned why he’d bailed on his brother. He’d actually had a good reason if Sam would simmer down and listen for half a minute.

Sam gazed at Ruby fixedly for a moment before he looked down at Dean who had shifted closer. “Fine. What, _exactly_ , am I listening to?”

Dean flashed a grin. “That’s my boy.” He peeled away from Sam and tugged him over to the bed. Angry, confused and upset as he was Sam couldn’t help the glance down his brother’s naked backside. Couldn’t help but think talking was nothing close to what he’d had in mind when he’d kicked in the door. But he let Dean push him down on the bed, tossing Ruby an unfriendly look.

Ruby, for her part, shifted a little further away when Dean pushed Sam down. She did have a survival instinct, after all. Dean dropped to the bed and easily snagged her arm keeping her on the bed. He looked to Sam as he settled. “I left. You wanna know why.”

Sam sat in stony silence, looking between the two of them. Dean snorted. “Ever figure it might’a been ‘cuz I didn’t wanna kill your ass? Needed to make sure the Mark was under control. ‘Course, I didn’t know you had a trump card.” Dean studied Sam intently, not so much hurt as disgruntled. "Guess we're all keepin' secrets."

Sam blinked, some of the stiffness easing out of him. “You wouldn’t have killed me.” He was far more certain of that than he was about anything else. After all, he’d usually been the one to wrestle the damn First Blade from Dean the few times he’d almost lost it.

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Wanted to be sure. You wanna explain the angel bit?”

Sam huffed a sigh and summed up as succinctly as possible the memories and past life that had spilled so messily all over him after Cas had healed him. And why he’d gone through the trouble of tracking down his Grace. Ruby seemed more interested in the story than Dean, staring at him with bemused disbelief. “What are the fuckin’ odds?” Who would have ever guessed Hell's precious Boy King and Lucifer's True vessel had once been a fucking angel? She  _almost_ felt sorry for him. Clearly Fate was enjoying dicking with the younger Winchester.

Sam made a face, shrugged uncomfortably. “There, you know the damn story. Since you two seemed busy when I got here, I’ll just be going now.” He started to stand and Dean pulled him right back down.

“Not done yet.” Sam looked at Dean's hand on his arm, eyes drifting to the Mark glowing sullenly before looking up to meet his eyes. Was tempted to pull away, tempted to see if Knight of Hell trumped angel or not. He might not have been an archangel, but even with the wierd merging of his Grace and soul he was damn more than a foot soldier. Finally settled with a pugnacious glare.

“You do remember, **before** Metatron kicked the angels out, the plan was to shut the damn system down? Close up Heaven and Hell for good? Well, I got one better for you. Heaven and Hell been yankin’ our chains since day one. How ‘bout **we** make the rules for a change?” Honestly, Dean had worried at first they’d have to work to convince Sam to get on board. Until he’d heard about what his little brother had been up to. Word traveled fast when the Winchesters were involved and Sam hadn’t exactly been keeping his activities a secret. What had interested Dean was Sam hadn’t just been focused on killing demons. There’d also been a number of angels that had met a rather messy demise. Truth told, Dean’s twisted soul was a little proud of little brother’s efforts.

Against his will Sam felt his interest pique. “How so?”

“Well, originally Ruby and I were thinking about just taking over Hell. Lucifer’s locked up nice an' tight. I’m a damn Knight. Ruby’s got significant talents, and not just with the witchcraft. And you. Their Boy King come home. But seeing as how you’ve gained wings… we could take the whole damn thing over. Hell, Heaven and everything in between.” Dean studied Sam’s face, a careless grin on his own, hand still on Sam’s arm.

Sam blinked. Take the whole thing apart? It was a damn tempting idea. “You want… for the three of us… to take over Heaven and Hell. And everything in between.” There was grudging admiration for the sheer audacity of the idea if nothing else.

Ruby, on seeing him actually consider the idea even if he sounded faintly incredulous, slid closer and placed a hand on his thigh. Still wary as fuck over the angel business but less worried Sam was going to end her. “You can’t say it’s not a damn temptin’ idea.”

Sam glanced down at her hand on his thigh, flicked his gaze to her face. Remembered for himself some of the more intimate moments the two of them had shared before he looked back to Dean. And maybe, if things had played out differently he’d have a different response to the two of them gazing at him the way they were. Maybe. He’d never really know, he supposed. What he did know was the idea of giving Heaven and Hell a great big ‘fuck you’ was damn tempting. What he did know was the months he’d spent looking for Dean had sucked. Half his brutality had been frustration and need. He hadn’t known how he was going to explain it to his brother when he did catch up to him. Now it seemed it didn’t matter. Lucky him.

“C’mon, Sammy. What do you say? You, me, and Ruby. We take on all comers. Show ‘em why they shouldn’t fuck with Winchesters.”

“The three of us?” Sam said the words thoughtfully, looking between them.

Dean nodded, the hand on Sam’s arm easing its grip and instead stroking his thumb slowly over the skin beneath it.

Sam huffed, the look in his eyes shifting. “Convince me…”

Dean chuckled low in his throat. “Now that, little brother, I’m damn sure we can do.”

And by the time they were done, tangled in a sweaty messy heap on a bed that was much the worse for the wear... Sam had to admit, Dean was right.


End file.
